<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Understand (Canon AU) by TheTeamJBJBLABMB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031309">We Understand (Canon AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB'>TheTeamJBJBLABMB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Other, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton's unsure how to feel about the changes being made to Thomas' mind. Our resident dark sides help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>not mentioned - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Understand (Canon AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathU500/gifts">CathU500</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d all happened so fast…<br/>The wedding, the regret, the debate, and Janus’ arrival...Logan’s parting words, Roman’s bruised demeanor, Janus’ withdrawn and slightly self-deprecating comments...gosh, how had things gone to heck so fast?<br/>He snuggled further into his nest of stuffed animals and blankets, his eyes pricking with tears. Why had he restricted Thomas like this for so long…? He’d been suffering, and Patton had never seen. <br/>Patton, who was supposed to take care of him. <br/>Patton...who had failed that job.<br/>“I (don’t) sense a liar in here, Patton. I thought you (loved) lying~?” <br/>Patton didn’t even bother moving, simply shrugging and burrowing deeper. He didn’t want to talk to Janus right now. He had so many issues he didn’t want to burden the deceitful side with, and staying in this room...well, it would only make it that much harder for him to keep those feelings inside, since all of the memories he had just gone through would be smack-dab in his face.<br/>“I didn’t even lie, Janus.” <br/>“Ah, there’s (not) another one.”<br/>Patton resisted the urge to roll his eyes, hiding his face from the other side. “Leave me alone, Janus. I want to be left alone.” <br/>“But do you really, daddio? Or are you just saying that because your mind is more twisted than a pair of knickers?” <br/>Great. Remus was here too. <br/>Patton groaned, finally looking up to see the two sides still standing in his doorway. Janus’ expression was politely neutral, while Remus’ held a sort of maniacal glee. Neither’s face held any judgement, however, which was the tipping point in his decision to invite them in. Remus took the invitation as permission to join Patton in his nest, while Janus sat down in the rocking chair next to it, leaning back comfortably. <br/>“Now,” he began, eyes intense as they locked on Patton’s. “We (shouldn’t) begin talking about why you’re lying. It (is) common behavior for you, after all.”<br/>Patton winced. <br/>“I’m really not lying,” he whispered. “I just...I’ve failed my job. I was supposed to keep Thomas happy, and he’s been miserable-”<br/>“-That (was) completely your fault-”<br/>“-I was supposed to take care of you all, too! But Roman’s self-esteem is damaged-”<br/>“-Which (won’t) eventually be taken care of, when we have all calmed down-”<br/>“-Virgil hasn’t left his room-”<br/>“-Nor was he (gone) during the argument-”<br/>“-and did you hear Logan’s last message!?” <br/>“I did,” Janus replied quietly. “And I will personally take care of that. But right now, I need to take care of you.”<br/>“Don’t worry, Pattie! I’ll make sure my dear old brother is in perfect condition! I can already feel Virgil sinking out to go there, and I’ll catch them there later. Maybe I’ll catch them-”<br/>“Remus.”<br/>“Sorry, Jan Jan.”<br/>Janus sighed with something Patton recognized as fondness, before speaking again, his voice gentle. “It (is) your fault, Patton. (Nothing) is changing, and you’re overwhelmed. It’s (not) normal.” <br/>“It’s never changed like this before, Janus!” Patton snapped, eyes wet. <br/>“Sure, it has, Pops! Me and Jan Jan here have been out our you little world for ages~! Look, now we’re becoming accepted, and we’re moving, and we’re being listened to! See, it’s all changing~!” Remus kicked his legs enthusiastically, and Patton blinked at him, shocked by his outburst. <br/>When the words finally kicked in, his head jerked towards Janus, eyes wide. “You...you’re dealing with the changes too…?”<br/>Janus’ resigned nod and restrained smile was answer enough. <br/>Patton felt his anger and self-hate fading, just a little. <br/>He patted the bed on his other side, his arm already winding around Remus to keep him in the bed. “Come here. Let’s just...nap. I don’t want to deal with this right now.”<br/>Janus gave a small smile, and Patton watched in surprise as the deceitful side shed his gloves, slipping to the bed with them. “If it helps, Patton, nobody blames you completely for what happened. We’ll talk later, okay?” <br/>The truth. Patton could have cried with that realization. <br/>Yes, he thought as the other two settled down to comfort him to sleep.<br/>This was where he belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this was the kind of thing you wanted, Cath! I did end up making fluff, which now that I look back on, looks a whole lot more than platonic with the wording, but I assure you it is. XD<br/>And to anyone else reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>